Cómplices
by Kikky
Summary: Y se miran entre los invitados sonriendo a un secreto que ambos disrfrutan. Oneshot ;)


_Dragon ball Z no me pertenece y no lo hará nunca (nooo D:)_

_Espero lean con respeto y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._

**Cómplices.**

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa para él que le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba con su cabeza de lado apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, brazo extendido y torso casi recostado en la mesa. El cabello rubio de Marron correspondía a su blanquecina piel mientras levantaba la mirada y le sonreía con la comisura de sus labios.

Tan sutil.

Tan perfecta.

A veces hubiera querido que todos supieran que con él, Trunks, tenían una relación. Una que no era nada más que de los dos, una que era una complicidad de no tener una relación. Él le sonrió casi hablando con fuego en sus ojos, ella sonrió aún más apretando los labios, no quería dejar escapar una risa. Y entre ellos la familia, los amigos, los invitados.

Nadie sabía su secreto, que se veían, se besaban y sus cuerpos se encendían para luego apagarse en el silencio. Se daban palabras de afecto y se presentaban ante el mundo como amigos de infancia. Ninguno se amaba mas ambos se servían.

Pero cuando juntos llegaban al climax dudaban al ver en sus ojos el reflejo de un eterno dolor. No querían amarse, eso era destruirse. Más no podían dejar de verse, de necesitarse, de estrujarse el uno al otro, de darse cariño.

Se sonrieron a esa distancia entre los que paseaban a su alrededor, conversaban y no notaban que con mirarse decían mucho más.

El escenario, Corporación Cápsula. La situación, celebrar un compromiso.

Marron se puso de pie caminando entre las mesas blancas, serpenteando para entrar a la casa. Saludó a quienes se cruzó y sonrió agradable de manera enternecedora. Era así y verla le encendía a veces desearía que todos supieran que cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban ella seguía igual, no cambiaba, era tierna, dulce, delicada.

Trunks la vio caminar, detenerse a saludar y luego entrar a la casa regalándole una mirada. Dejó su copa y caminó con tranquilidad, saludo a alguno de sus amigos, incluso se detuvo a conversar y luego entró a su hogar.

Dio pasos por el pasillo dejándose llevar por lugares ya conocidos, escuchó risas y pasaron por su lado Bra y Pan corriendo y jugueteando como en algún tiempo habían corrido él y Goten.

Sonrió.

Llegó a una habitación y entró.

De espaldas a él la vio, con un vestido que dejaba notar esa parte de su cuerpo tan suave que no resistió abrazarla y besar su cuello. Ella volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, se habían hablado fuera con tan solo mirarse y ahora solo actuaban, se apretaban, se besaban casi desesperados.

Trunks levantaba su vestido acariciando sus piernas, mientras ella buscaba abrir su pantalón. No había palabras, solo suspiros, respiración agitada y miradas. Muy pronto habría gemidos y se verían el uno al otro. Sabiendo que juntos se destruían pero que juntos podían jugar así, a no tener compromiso más que el del placer.

Y lo harían muchas veces, jugar así. Se verían muchas veces y no se cansarían. Escaparían de otras reuniones para excitarse y de manera algo brusca dejarse llevar por las prisas pero lo disfrutarían, aquello les daba un extra. Pero era incierto su futuro solo era seguro que serían un recuerdo del otro, una experiencia vivida, un grato momento.

Ambos sabían que eran cómplices, amantes, amigos, pero nada más. Nada más entraba en su juego, nada más podían ser.

Y en la celebración, horas más tarde, levantarían sus copas para brindar se mirarían entre la gente, sonreirían con la mirada por el placer anteriormente entregado y reirían con la familia, los amigos y los invitados.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este oneshot se lo dedico a Schala, la verdad escribir lemon algo cercano nunca he sentido que sea mi fuerte, y a ella le queda muy bien y bueno no solo en el lemon, escribes demasiado bien las tramas y además redactas de una manera que nos tocas realmente. Sé que te apenará leer esto pero debo decirlo jajaja me inspiraste a escribir este fic y por ello te lo dedico.<p>

Lo que intento contar aquí siento que es bastante cercano para mi y espero se haya entendido bien la relación que tienen Marron y Trunks que definitivamente no tienen una relación convencional y no son una pareja.

Y eso un saludo a mis amigas del fandom, saben que las quiero 3 a Dev por ser mi beta en subir fics es que siempre se me olvida que pasos seguir xD y gracias a quienes me lean n_n


End file.
